militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arabis-class sloop
|Class before=Azalea Class |Class after=Aubretia Class |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1915 |In service range= |In commission range=1915–1941 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=44 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=7 |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= p/p o/a |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion= 1 × 4-cylinder triple expansion engine 2 × cylindrical boilers 1 screw |Ship speed= |Ship range= at with max. 260 tons of coal |Ship complement=79 men |Ship armament=Typically 2 × 4 or 4.7 inch guns and 2 × 3 pdrs (47 mm) AA with some lesser variants }} }} The Arabis class was the third class of minesweeping sloops and the largest building project completed under the Emergency War Programme for the Royal Navy in World War I. They were part of the larger "Flower Class", which were also referred to as the "Cabbage Class", or "Herbaceous Borders". The ships were also used outside of their minesweeping duties as patrol vessels, tugs, and personnel and cargo transports. The design for the Arabis class was made at the end of 1914. All 36 British vessels were ordered in July 1915, and were built in three batches, averaging 12 vessels. A further 8 vessels were later built in British shipyards for the French Navy. The design was highly appealing, as most shipyards were capable of building them, and construction could be completed in five months. Like the preceding ''Acacia'' and ''Azalea'' class sloops, these were single-screw Fleet Sweeping Vessels (Sloops) with triple hulls at the bows to give extra protection against loss when working. Ships * — built by Earle's Shipbuilding and Engineering Company, Kingston upon Hull, launched 5 November 1915. Mined south-west of Ireland 18 March 1917. * — built by Earle's, launched 9 December 1915. Sold for breaking up 30 January 1923. * — built by D. & W. Henderson and Company, Partick, launched 6 November 1915. Sunk by German torpedo boats off the Dogger Bank 10 February 1916. * — built by Henderson, launched 21 December 1915. Sold to Denmark 16 June 1920, renamed Fylla. * — built by Henderson, launched 3 February 1916. Sold 30 January 1923. * — built by Barclay Curle and Company, Whiteinch, launched 24 October 1915. Sold 5 February 1920, becoming mercantile salvage vessel Semper Paratus; Italian Navy from 1933 as Teseo. Bombed at Trapani 11 April 1943. * — built by Barclay Curle, launched 25 December 1915. Sold for breaking up 6 September 1922. * — built by Barclay Curle, launched 19 February 1916. Sold for breaking up 15 January 1923. * — built by Barclay Curle, launched 30 March 1916. Lost 19 December 1941 at the fall of Hong Kong. * — built by Lobnitz and Company, Renfrew, launched 24 December 1915. Sold at Bombay in July 1930. * — built by Lobnitz, launched 22 February 1916. Sold for breaking up 2 July 1932. * — built by Napier and Miller, Old Kilpatrick, launched 23 December 1915. Sold for breaking up 13 October 1933. * — built by Napier & Miller, launched 26 February 1916. Sunk by German submarine ''U-57'' in the Atlantic 23 October 1916. * — built by Greenock & Grangemouth Dockyard Company, launched 23 December 1915. Mined in the Gulf of Finland, 16 July 1919. *[[HMAS Geranium|HMAS Geranium]], built by Greenock & Grangemouth, launched 8 November 1915. Transferred to the Royal Australian Navy in 1919; dismantled June 1932; sunk as a target 24 April 1935 off Sydney. * — built by Charles Connell and Company, Scotstoun, launched 25 October 1915. Sold in Portugal 10 March 1920, becoming Portuguese warship NRP República classified as a cruiser. * — built by Connell, launched 8 January 1916. Broken up 1937. * — built by Connell, launched 2 March 1916. Sold at Hong Kong 7 April 1940 for mercantile use. * — built by William Simons and Company, Renfrew, launched 7 March 1916. Sold to Newfoundland Government in March 1920 under same name; hulked 1924. * — built by Simons, launched 31 May 1916. Sold 22 March 1946, but foundered; raised and broken up at Portchester. *[[HMAS Marguerite|HMAS Marguerite]], built by Dunlop Bremner & Company, Port Glasgow, launched 23 November 1915. Transferred to Royal Australian Navy in 1919; dismantled September 1932; sunk as a target 1 August 1935. * — built by Dunlop and Bremner, launched 26 January 1916. Mined off Galley Head, Ireland 17 March 1917. * — built by Bow, McLachlan and Company, Paisley, launched 4 April 1916. Sold for breaking up 30 January 1923. * — built by A. McMillan and Sons, Dumbarton, launched 21 December 1915. Mined 27 April 1916 near Malta. * — built by William Hamilton and Company, Port Glasgow, launched 10 December 1915. Sold for breaking up 29 November 1922. * — built by Hamilton, launched 1 February 1916. Sold to Calcutta Port Commissioners 12 January 1920 under same name. * — built by Workman, Clark and Company, Belfast, launched 5 February 1916. Sold 20 April 1920, becoming mercantile Lila. * — built by Workman, Clark, launched 3 April 1916. Sold for breaking up 15 December 1922. * — built by Swan Hunter and Wigham Richardson, Wallsend on Tyne, launched 9 November 1915. Sold for breaking up 9 April 1923. * — built by Swan Hunter, launched 6 December 1915. Sunk by German submarine U.35 in the Mediterranean 1 March 1916. * — built by Richardson, Duck and Company, Thornaby-on-Tees, launched 22 November 1915. Sold for breaking up 17 December 1947. * — built by Ropner and Sons, Stockton on Tees, launched 21 December 1915. Sold for breaking up 4 May 1934. * — built by Charles Rennoldson and Company, South Shields, launched 21 February 1916. Foundered off Bermuda in the 1926 Atlantic hurricane season, on 22 October 1926. * — built by Blyth Shipbuilding and Dry Dock, Blyth, launched 9 November 1915. Sold for breaking up 13 October 1933. * — built by Irvine's Shipbuilding and Dry Dock Company, West Hartlepool, launched 8 November 1915. Sold for breaking up 28 August 1931. * — built by Irvine's, launched 7 December 1915. Sold for breaking up 18 January 1931. Six vessels were ordered in January 1916, and another two in September 1916, all to this design from British shipyards for the French Navy, and all were delivered to the French in 1916 or (the last pair) 1917: * Aldebaran, built by Barclay Curle, launched 19 May 1916. Deleted 1934. * Algol, built by Barclay Curle, launched 17 June 1916. Deleted 1935. * Altair, built by Hamilton, launched 6 July 1916. Deleted 1940. * Antares, built by Hamilton, launched 4 September 1916. Deleted 1936. * Bellatrix, built by Henderson, launched 29 May 1916. Deleted 1933. * Rigel, built by Henderson, launched 6 July 1916. Sunk by German submarine U.35 off Algiers 2 October 1916. * Cassiopée, built by Barclay Curle, launched 10 February 1917. Deleted 1933. * Regulus, built by Barclay Curle, launched 19 March 1917. Deleted 1935. References External links Arabis-class sloops Category:Sloop classes Category:1910s ships